DE 299 15 515 U1 discloses a spring terminal for connecting electrical conductors having an insulating-material housing which has a connection clip with a clamping spring which interacts with a busbar piece. The insulating-material housing has an integrated operating element in the form of an eccentric lever which is rotatably mounted in the insulating-material housing. The rotation axis of the eccentric lever is situated substantially vertically over the clamping point.
DE 87 04 494 U1 discloses a connection terminal having a spring-force clamping connection and an operating lever. The operating lever is pivotably mounted beneath the clamping spring behind the clamping point, as seen in the conductor insertion direction, by way of its rotation axis. An operating tab is bent at the free clamping limb end and interacts with an operating finger of the operating lever in order to open the spring-force clamping connection.